


Punished

by Angel_made_of_scars



Series: The One With Jon [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, M/M, Multi, Nipple kink, OT6, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 20:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: So maybe he liked them all a little too much. And maybe he had some fantasies. But it's not like that's was weird or anything.This is a prequel to "Games And Bets"





	Punished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliejoan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliejoan/gifts).



> Request from Juliejoan  
> "I love this! Do you think you can do some of Jeremy's sessions?"

So maybe he liked them all a little too much. And maybe he had some fantasies. But it's not like that's was weird or anything.

So maybe Michaels yelling turned him on just a bit. And maybe Jack and Ryan's deep voices would sound amazing during sex. And maybe Geoffs tattoos were hot. And maybe even Gavin's smile was adorable. He wondered about those lips in other places. But it's not like he has a problem. Not at all.

Until they explained their setup. The way Ray had been their boyfriend. ALL of their boyfriends. And he decided to leave when he moved on from the job. And now, they had an odd number of sex partners. And ok, now he had a problem.

When he explained it to his wife like they said he had to, after he got tested for any std's, also like they said he had to do, she thought he was joking. But he had to convince her without outright saying all the fantasies in his head. So he called the office.

They all confirmed it. They even offered to drive her to their house that they all paid for together, with beds lined up side by side and a huge couch. She declined, but said as long as he was happy, and wasn't leaving her, they could try this. Jeremy had sex with her that night as a thank you, and a promise.

* * *

The next few weeks went... well. He got to kiss each of them. They were all different, and would come at him at random. Michael pinned him against the fridge and kissed him. Jack kissed his forehead when he walked by. Gavin held his hand if they were sitting beside each other and Geoff would just smile at him.

Ryan was another story. Ryan shot him dirty looks. The kind of look that says "I'm going to fuck you right here on this table". Then one day, he caught them talking.

"He gets red every time I give him the stare. I mean just the eyes! Imagine what I could do to him in bed if he's a sub." Ryan said. Jeremy squeaked and hid around the corner.

"Well that's great, but remember Michael? He was really up for it and he ended up safewording out. He can't handle it. He turned out a nice dom. Jeremy is... a little guy, he's nice like Gavin. I don't know. I mean you know how gentle Gavin is during sex." Geoff said.

"Well, why don't we see how he does with Gavin and Michael? That should determine pretty quickly if he's into soft or hard." Ryan said. Jeremy felt himself twitching in his pants and he knew he was flushed.

"Alright, but it can't be just an experiment. Jeremy is part of our little... family now. It has to be special." Geoff said. Jeremy ran from behind the wall and outside the building before they could see him.

* * *

It was a little while before it happened. They were all hanging out in their house, and Gavin asked if he could kiss him. And he said yes. They locked lips, and soon Gavin had him pinned against the side of the couch, tongues in mouthes, and Jack cleared his throat.

"Want to take that to the other room?" He asked.

"Boo, I wanted to watch." Michael said.

"Yeah, why'd you ruin it?" Geoff asked.

"I mean... do you want to?" Gavin asked. Jeremy blanked and just nodded.

"Ok, alright, guys I'm taking him first!" Gavin said. Everybody hollered and cheered, and Gavin lead him off the couch.

When they entered the bedroom, Gavin put his hands on Jeremy's shirt and waited. Jeremy nodded and Gavin pulled his shirt off. He did the same to himself, and lead him closer to the bed.

"You sure?" Gavin asked. He was being so careful.

"Yes, I'm sure. Get your fucking pants off." Jeremy chuckled. Gavin obeyed him immediately, and Jeremy wondered if he was a sub. This would be interesting. He would have to take over.

As soon as they were naked, Jeremy picked Gavin up by his hips and threw him up on the bed. Gavin squawked and laughed, as Jeremy started peppering him with kisses.

"What're you doing lil'J?" Gavin chuckled.

"I have no idea. Just figured you'd like it." Jeremy said, moving to his neck. He started to lick and suck, and Gavin slowly stopped laughing and started moaning.

"Like that?" Jeremy asked. Gavin nodded. He took him apart further. He saw the lube on the nightstand and grabbed it, popping it open. He slicked his fingers, and teased at Gavins hole, making him arch off the bed at the light touches.

"Here we go." Jeremy whispered.

He slowly pushed one finger in, and Gavin moaned. He took his time, savoring the looks of pleasure on Gavin's face as he added each finger. This was more fun than he thought it would be.

"You ready bud?"

"Y-Yeah." Gavin said shakily.

As soon as Jeremy bottomed out, Gavin had his legs around his back and his nails digging in. Jeremy started slow, and when he got faster, Gavin seemed pained, so he slowed back down. He could do slow. Gavin really was gentle.

When Gavin started moaning louder, Jeremy milked him through it. He pressed right against his prostate and let up before pushing back against it. As soon as he came, Jeremy started hitting it harder. Gavin shook and moaned, scratching his back. As soon as he was done, Jeremy pulled out and jacked off above him. Gavin groaned at the sight and more come dribbled out as Jeremy came over him.

As they both slumped back, Jeremy realized Gavin was falling asleep. He jumped when Jeremy shifted to get up, and got up himself. He wet a cloth from the bathroom and brought it back, cleaning them both off. He tossed it on the floor, and climbed back into bed, snuggling up to Jeremy's side.

Jeremy sat awake as Gavin fell asleep on his chest. Of course that was nice. Fun even. He had taken over. And it was ok. Gavin was great. But he wasn't rough like his wife was. He wasn't demanding even. He was gentle. That would be great when it was a lazy Sunday afternoon, but what he really wanted was what Ryan had implied. He fell asleep thinking about it.

* * *

"Jeremy?"

"Yeah?" He answered sleepily.

"Get your erection off my arse, its sore." Gavin mumbled. Jeremy's eyes shot open and he took in his surrounding before remembering. Gavin, right.

He shifted to his other side, and Gavin turned, spooning him. He yawned and slowly woke up, but didn't actually do anything to Jeremy's cock. He just stroked a hand over his chest.

"You want to fuck Michael?" Gavin asked out of no where. Jeremy blanked.

"Uh..."

"You're hard, and Michaels always up for sex, and I'm sore. You're thick. Not complaining." Gavin said bluntly. Jeremy swallowed, remembering what Ryan and Geoff had said.

"I mean... sure." Jeremy said. Gavin hummed and rolled over. He yawned as he got up, and pulled on his pants.

"Just stay there. I'm going to the couch with Jack. He's like a heated pillow. I'll send Michael in." Gavin said.

"Oh, ok. Hey Gavin?" Jeremy said.

"Yeah?"

"Did I... do ok?" He asked carefully. Gavin smiled and came back over to the bed. He kissed Jeremy's lips and ran a hand through his hair.

"Course love. I feel great." Gavin promised.

He left the room, and Jeremy sighed. He looked under the sheets. Yeah, he was hard. He wasn't sure why. It must have been the dream he was having, but he couldn't remember it now. It was Ryan doing something to him involving handcuffs. But even that was enough to make him harder thinking about it. He jumped as Michael entered the bedroom and shut the door.

"Heard you were hard." Michael said threateningly. Jeremy just nodded.

"Want to see how I do things?" Michael asked. Jeremy nodded again wordlessly. This was getting somewhere.

"Good, I'm better at talking when my partner shuts the hell up. Gavin talks when he's with me. It's endearing but goddamn annoying, because he only does it with me." Michael said, starting to strip his clothes like it was nothing. Jeremy watched him.

"You gonna like, tie me up and whip me or something?" Jeremy asked nervously.

"Nah, Ryan might though." Michael said. Jeremy shuddered. Holy shit.

"What, you like that? We got all kinds of shit. Handcuffs, a whip, some dildos, a vibrator, a shock machine-"

"A shock machine?!" Jeremy stammered.

"Yeah, that's was Jacks idea of a prank, buying an extreme BDSM sex toy, but who knows, we might find some use for it some day." Michael said.

Naked now, he climbed up on the bed and pulled the sheet off Jeremy, then got on top of him. Jeremy swallowed nervously and Michael noticed, and instantly softened.

"Hey, I'll go easy on you." Michael said. Jeremy nodded.

Michael started kissing him, but Jeremy noticed quickly that Michael had pinned his hands against the bed. He didn't squirm, he just let him hold him down. Slowly Michael moved down his body, until he licked at Jeremy's nipple, and holy fuck, he yelled.

"What- what the fuck?" Jeremy said.

"I don't know! What?!" Michael asked.

"Do it again!" Jeremy said.

"Ok!" Michael laughed, sinking down. He began licking and sucking at Jeremy's nipple, and Jeremy bucked up into Michaels stomach. Holy shit, it felt amazing. It was incredible. He wasn't aware he was whining until Michael bit down.

"Hush." Michael ordered.

Jeremy snapped his mouth shut. He just obeyed. Michael used one hand to stroke himself, and the other to hold Jeremy's hands in place above his head. He switched to his other nipple, and it was another spark of pleasure, and he was biting his lip so hard so he wouldn't make noise.

Michael groaned and swore, and bit down on Jeremy's nipple as he came. Jeremy hollered as he came from the bite alone. He had never felt anything so intense. Michael slumped, and then, without letting go of his hands, he crowded his personal space.

"I thought I said hush." Michael said. Jeremy giggled a little, and Michael cracked a smile.

"Disobedient slut." Michael whispered.

"Michael!" Jeremy laughed. Michael laughed and let go of his hands, getting up to get another rag, just like Gavin had. He wondered how many they had.

After he had cleaned them up, he started to put his clothes back on, and Jeremy copied him shakily. Michael even had to catch him when he almost buckled putting his pants on.

"You... really liked that, didn't you?" Michael asked.

"I... yeah?" Jeremy said. Michael grinned.

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"Nothing. Come have dinner." Jack and Ryan always makes something special when we get a new member in the house." Michael said. Jeremy nodded.

* * *

Dinner turned out to be a special lasagna, rolls, and salad. Jeremy dug into it as they all watched and waited, and when he approved, they all cheered and dug in.

Michael and Jack broke out beer at some point, and they drank a few. The rest of them had the sweet tea Gavin had made, even though he insisted cold tea was a sin. He eventually drank a beer too.

As soon as the dishes were clear, Michael sat back in his chair and burped, then cleared his throat. He took another swig of beer before speaking.

"Jeremy likes rough nipple sex." Michael said. Jack choked and cracked up, while Geoff started to heave as well. Gavin looked baffled. Ryan looked red in the ears.

"Michael!" Jeremy yelled.

"What? We all know each other's thing. Gavin loves neck kissing, Jack has a thing about doggy style, and Ryan's a beast. Oh, and Geoffs a voyeur. Hardcore." Michael said.

"What, I like to watch." Geoff chuckled.

"Well... what's your thing?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm really good at Gavin sex, and Ryan sex. I can do either one." Michael said.

"Yeah, but what's your kink?"

"Uh... sometimes I wear the vibrator in the office and Ryan zaps the hell out of me. Does that count? That's entertaining." Michael said.

"Holy shit, yes, that counts." Jeremy said. They all laughed at Jeremy's red face, except Ryan, who looked even more flushed now.

"Geoff, Michael, Gavin, can we talk?" Ryan said abruptly. They all stood up and followed Ryan out of the room, and Jack sat down next to Jeremy.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jeremy asked.

"I think you did something very right actually. I haven't seen Ryan that determined since Michael wanted to get whipped." Jack said.

"Oh holy shit, is Ryan gonna whip me?" Jeremy asked. He wasn't sure if he was fearful or excited.

"Listen, Ryan is a Dom. Do you know-"

"Yeah, trust me, I know all about that." Jeremy interrupted.

"Well, I bet he's confirming with Gavin and Michael what happened during sex, to get some ideas." Jack said.

"Why is Geoff there?" Jeremy asked.

"He's kind of our... moderator. Our leader. No one does anything without his permission, so that if anything goes wrong it's on him and that person. It's his job to take care of everybody. And Gavin supplies tea, because he thinks it comforts us. I know about medical care. Truth is we've been waiting for a while to get another good sub." Jack said. Jeremy swallowed.

"So I'm the sub?" He asked.

"Only if you want." Jack said comfortingly.

"I- I do. I do want. Yeah." Jeremy said awkwardly. He was strung tight, a nervous bundle, and Ryan saw that as soon as he walked in the room.

"Geoff?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah, Ryan wants to try some stuff out. Did you give him the talk?" Geoff asked.

"I figured. So yeah." Jack said.

"What do you say Jeremy?" Ryan asked.

He looked kind of nervous, and Jeremy softened at seeing his face. Ryan must be just as unsure as he felt. Ryan held out his hand, and Jeremy looked at it. He took a deep breath, stood up, and took it.

"Let's try this out." Jeremy said. Ryan grinned. Everyone cheered, and Jeremy sighed.

"When do you people stop cheering for my sex acts?" Jeremy asked.

"When you have sex with everybody." Michael said.

"Speaking of which, uh... we were wondering if we could watch." Geoff asked.

"I mean mainly Geoff the voyeur was wondering."

"Shut up, we all were." Geoff snapped. Michael laughed.

"Only if you're ok with it. But we do tend to have sex with each other at the same time while Geoff watches. It's not uncommon." Ryan said. Jeremy swallowed and looked around. Everyone seemed ok with it. It couldn't be too weird.

"A-Alright. Sure." Jeremy agreed.

"You might even like showing off, I don't know." Geoff said, rubbing his neck.

"Geoff shut the hell up." Michael chuckled. Geoff just nodded and went to the bedroom, and everyone followed.

"Do you have a safeword system?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, you can pick a word, but we prefer to use the color system. Green for go ahead, yellow for slow down, proceed with caution, and red for stop." Ryan explained.

"Ok, that works." Jeremy said.

"So... you gonna call me sir like a good sub?" Ryan asked quietly. Jeremy's eyes widened. They were really doing this.

"Yes- sir." Jeremy stammered.

"Good boy." Ryan said sweetly, leaning down and kissing his neck. He took his hands and ran a thumb over them.

"Are you ok with handcuffs?" Ryan asked.

"Yes sir."

"My cock?"

"Where?" Jeremy asked.

"I'll stick with your ass right now. I don't want to choke you on your first run." Ryan said, stroking his cheek. Jeremy was hard as concrete.

"Y-Yes sir." Jeremy squeaked.

"What about... electricity?" Ryan whispered.

"That shock machine?!" Jeremy said. Ryan chuckled.

"Yes, I have some ideas." Ryan said. Jeremy just nodded.

"I need your words. I need your consent, or I'm not doing anything." Ryan said seriously.

"I-I consent. I'm green. I'm good. Sir." Jeremy said. Ryan smiled.

"Good. Follow me. Stand by the bed, far end. Start undressing. I'll get the stuff." Ryan said.

Jeremy did as he said, and followed him into the bedroom. Gavin was behind Michael, rubbing his shoulders and kissing his neck. Geoff and Jack stood at the edge of the middle of the bed, just watching, leaving the far side empty. Jeremy figured that's where he was suppose to be, so he stood there. Then, with everyone's eyes on him, he took a few deep breaths and started to strip.

When he was down to his underwear, he hesitated, and looked at Gavin and Michael. They had seen him naked, but the others hadn't. It was scary just presenting. Michael gave him a thumbs up, and Gavin smiled.

"Color check?" Gavin butted in. Ryan stared, coming up beside him with a box and waiting for an answer.

"Um... yellow." Jeremy hesitated. Ryan softened.

"Ok, get on the bed- no. Leave those on. Get on the bed." Ryan said. Jeremy did and breathed in relief. 

Ryan climbed up on the bed, and got on top of Jeremy. He put his hand on Jeremy's face and he shut his eyes, expecting to be slapped, but instead getting kissed. He relaxed and kissed back, savoring the feeling. This is what he had wanted, to some extent. Just some gentle attention before the hard stuff. 

Ryan seemed to understand. He lazily rutted against Jeremy, fully clothed, and let Jeremy's hands wander. When Jeremy felt bold enough, his hands went under Ryan's shirt, and Ryan helped him slip it off.

Ryan smiled and kissed him again, but this time he moved, down his jaw, down his neck, down to his chest. He gave a tiny flick of his tongue over Jeremy's nipple, that had him gasping. Ryan smirked and got up off the bed, taking off the rest of his clothes.

He climbed back up, and mounted Jeremy, and Jeremy held his hand up towards the bars of the headboard. Ryan raised an eyebrow, and Jeremy just nodded. He was ready. Ryan lifted the lid of the box on the nightstand and pulled out a pair of cuffs. He clicked one around Jeremy's wrist, and stroked his face.

"Not too tight?" Ryan asked.

"No sir." Jeremy said.

"You gonna be a good whore and make some noise for me?" Ryan asked. Jeremy gulped.

"Yes sir."

Ryan wrapped the cuffs around a bar in the headboard and clicked the other cuff on. Jeremy tested them, and yeah, he couldn't get out. He felt his heart speed up even more, as Ryan went back to his chest, and bit down. Jeremy yelled.

"There we go. How about this one?" Ryan said, switching sides and giving his other nipple a bite. Jeremy moaned and arched up, whining as he tried to touch Ryan but found that he couldn't.

"How about we set up that shock machine?" Ryan said.

"What exactly are you going to do with it?" Jeremy asked. Ryan raised an eyebrow and Jeremy almost choked.

"What are you doing sir." He corrected. Ryan smiled and leaned down, kissing his forehead.

"You see this?" Ryan asked. He pulled out a box, and opened it. Inside was a small electrical box, with a wire coming from it, and two stickers on the ends.

"They're meant to go on your balls, but I think you'd like them on your nipples, wouldn't you?" Ryan asked. Jeremy somehow sighed and whined at the same time.

"Maybe! Fuck." Jeremy said. Ryan chuckled and peeled the stickers off the plastic sheet they were on, sticking one to each nipple.

"I'm going to start with the smallest setting, just a one, and let's see how that feels." Ryan said.

"Ok."

"Ok what?!" Ryan growled. Jeremy jumped.

"Ok sir." He corrected.

"Color?" Ryan asked more calmly.

"G-Green. Sir." Jeremy said.

"Good, good boy. Bad subs have to be yelled at and spanked, but you're a good sub aren't you? A good slut?" Ryan growled. Jeremy's cock twitched at the language.

"Yes sir. All yours sir." Jeremy said. Ryan flushed and kissed him possessively, and Jeremy tugged at the cuffs.

"Setting one." Ryan said, clicking a nob. Jeremy prepared for a shock, but he barely felt anything.

"Can we try like... setting five? Sir?" Jeremy asked.

"Of course." Ryan said. He clicked it back on for a few seconds, and Jeremy arched up and gasped. That felt amazing.

"Can we remove these now?" Ryan asked, looking at him dampening underwear. Jeremy nodded, and Ryan huffed, grabbing his hair.

"Words."

"Y-Yes sir." 

"Good boy." Ryan said. He slipped the underwear down off his legs, and Jeremy whined.

"Can I take you now Jeremy?" Ryan asked. Jeremy smiled and nodded.

"Yes, god, please Ryan." Jeremy begged. Ryan didn't seem disappointed at the loss of sir, in fact he seemed to like his name being said so desperately.

Ryan grabbed the lube off the nightstand, and slicked his fingers, and then before he could say a word, Ryan was pressing a finger in. Jeremy arched off the bed and moaned, but quickly got used to it. He started to move up and down, and Ryan added another finger.

Jeremy continued to moan and whine as Ryan added fingers, and by the time he was at three, Jeremy thought he would explode. Then it was all gone, and Jeremy whined.

"You'll enjoy this much more." Ryan said.

He felt the tip press against his hole and Ryan forced his way in. Jeremy coughed as the wind was punched out of him. Ryan stroked his stomach and hair, letting him settle.

"Too much?" Ryan asked.

"No, just surprised me."

"Color?"

"Green sir." Jeremy said. Ryan smiled.

He picked back up the shock box, and turned it three clicks, then pressed a button. It set a steady buzz, and Jeremy arched up. He whined, and then moaned loud as Ryan started a brutal pace. He was pounding into Jeremy, as the machine continued to vibrate and shock his nipples, and he couldn't have felt lighter, tied up and used.

He apparently started to yell, because he wasn't even aware of his voice anymore, but his throat was starting to hurt. He heard Geoff and Jack muttering, Michael and Gavin responding, and Ryan started to still.

"Don't stop! Holy fucking shit don't stop." Jeremy begged.

"Color?"

"F-Fucking green as shit, holy hell." Jeremy panted. Ryan started to pound in again, hitting right on his prostate, and Jeremy practically screamed.

"You ready?" Ryan asked. Jeremy wasn't even sure of what he was preparing for, but he still nodded.

"Fuck yes sir." Jeremy said. He heard the machine go up another four clicks and a button press.

Holy shit, his nipples were on fire, and Ryan was slamming his prostate, and gripping his hips tight, and he couldn't move, just balling his hands into fists, and curling his toes. He began to whine frantically as he felt heat coil in his stomach, and Ryan slammed into him hard.

That was it, he was coming hard. He was spasming, and he could feel Ryan pulsing inside him, and he felt incredible. He felt his whole body go tense as the shock machine continued, and as soon as it clicked off, Jeremy slumped. He could barely open his eyes. Ryan looked worn out as well, and he felt Ryan pull out. He moaned as he did, and finally just gave up on moving.

Ryan smiled at him and leaned down, kissing him gently. Jeremy gave a tiny smile and tried to catch his breath. He registered Geoff and Jack climbing on the middle of the bed, starting to kiss, and he heard Gavin start to mutter. Michael must be starting to go to town on him.

Ryan pulled the stickers off of Jeremy's tender nipples, and kissed each one, making Jeremy hiss. He unlocked the cuffs next, kissing the angry red marks they left. Jeremy couldn't say a word, as he was lifted off the bed, and carried to the bathroom.

Ryan balanced on one foot, somehow, and pushed the nob on the tub to warm water. He stepped in and clicked the plug down with his foot, before plopping down with Jeremy in his lap. As the warm water washed over him, Jeremy realized this was aftercare. But he also realized he wasn't doing it for Ryan.

"Fucking good, you did amazing." Jeremy slurred.

"What?"

"You were such a good dom, holy shit. Thank you. You did a great job." Jeremy praised. He leaned up and managed to get Ryan to kiss him, and Ryan turned tender, savoring the feeling.

"Thank you Jeremy. You were such a good sub too. So good for me, such a good job following instructions, but you don't need to follow them anymore. You can relax now. Let me clean us up." Ryan said. Jeremy nodded, slumping back against Ryan's chest.

He started to dose off, as Ryan's hands moved a soapy, soft cloth over his skin, and over his sensitive nipples. He heard shouts in the other room and realized someone was coming, but he wasn't sure who, and he didn't care. He felt Ryan dig under his back to clean himself, and then he wiped at Jeremy's hole under the water. He rinsed him with soft hands and a cup of water, and all too soon Ryan was lifting him out and popping the drain.

He shivered as Ryan set him down, and his knees almost buckled. Ryan dried him, and before he could do it himself, Jeremy took the towel and started drying Ryan. He seemed surprised, but grateful. As soon as he was done, Jeremy kissed him, putting his hands on Ryan's face. Ryan kissed him back tenderly, and put his hands on Jeremy's hips. He could get used to this.

As they parted, Ryan breathed and smiled at him. He stroked his hair, and lead him back into the bedroom. Jeremy was greeted by two pairs of naked bodies. He chuckled and got in the bed as Ryan pulled the sheet back for him. He felt Geoffs back, and Geoff sat up sleepily.

"Good show." He mumbled.

"Yeah, nice job." Michael added from across the bed.

"Congratulate Ryan." Jeremy said. Ryan climbed into bed beside him and chuckled, kissing his forehead.

"Good job Ry." Gavin spoke up.

"Yeah, fucking hell, you were amazing." Jack added. Jeremy smiled.

"Why are you doing that?" Ryan asked.

"You deserve just as much aftercare as I do." Jeremy whispered, moving up to kiss him. Ryan moaned into it and held Jeremy's hips again, relaxing fully.

"Does no one ever take care of you?" Jeremy asked, running fingers through Ryan's hair.

"Not usually." Ryan said.

"Well you need it too. You out of the headspace?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, are you?" Ryan asked. Jeremy nodded.

"Will you, I mean, do you want to-"

"Yes, I'll cuddle, you idiot." Jeremy chuckled.

He slid closer to Ryan and put his head against his chest. Ryan wrapped his arms around him, and Jeremy tucked himself in tighter to the warmth. The cool sheets, his damp skin, Ryan's warmth, everything he needed.

"Sleep well." Ryan mumbled, kissing his head.

"You too." Jeremy mumbled, drifting off to the feeling of good pains in his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
